UlquiGrimm Collection
by Riian-sama
Summary: A little collection of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stories written off prompts.
1. Cold

Prompt from .net/s/7786018/1/Grimmjow_and_Ulquiorras_50_Sentences / GrimmUlquigrrrl.) - Cold: Ulquiorra's skin was oddly cold, Grimmjow noted, which made snuggling with him at night rather uncomfortable- especially since Ulquiorra had a tendency of putting the ice blocks he called feet wherever he damn well pleased.

Grimmjow lay quietly, an arm across Ulquiorra. He was cold, as usual, and figured maybe he could make him warm if he stayed beside him. However, Ulquiorra seemed to have different plans; as Grimmjow was drifting to sleep he felt something cold running up his leg.  
>"Do you mind? Your feet are fucking cold!" Grimmjow complained, turning to glare at Ulquiorra.<br>"No. Be quiet." his expression was plain as usual. His mouth just a line on his face. But Grimmjow could tell. He knew those eyes better than anyone. Something was there. He was plotting something; the thought amused and aroused Grimmjow.  
>"Oh? You think I'm going to stay quiet just 'cause you tell me to?" Grimmjow asked, being as cocky as he could.<br>"Don't be ridiculous." Ulquiorra stared straight back at the defiant Grimmjow as he raised his foot further up the man's leg. "There is only one time I will allow you to make a ruckus." Ulquiorra continued; his foot a clue enough of what he meant. Grimmjow stayed silent, both expectant and unsure of what to actually say. "Quiet now? Good." Ulquiorra removed his leg and turned over, preparing to sleep.  
>"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow sat up in the bed, throwing the covers off the pair. Ulquiorra made a disapproving sound and turned back over to face Grimmjow. His eyes were calculating; looking over the flustered and agitated man.<br>"It was supposed to make you silent." Ulquiorra said bluntly, as if Grimmjow was supposed to know that. "It obviously hasn't worked. I'll have to rethink a strategy."  
>"To hell with your goddamn strategies! Your fucking foot was so-" Grimmjow silenced himself and looked away, his cheeks showing off a light pink streak in the dimly lit room.<br>"Ah. The problem was with my foot."  
>"N-No! It's just..." Ulquiorra didn't allow the blue haired man to finish before he reached around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to the other's warm lips. Grimmjow looked suprised for a moment, but was eager to respond. Ulquiorra pulled away. Grimmjow had to wonder how his face always stayed straight like that.<br>"All of you... is so cold." Grimmjow muttered, moving closer to Ulquiorra.  
>"You're only noticing now?" Ulquiorra sighed.<br>"N-No... I didn't think- Shut up!" Grimmjow climed on all fours over Ulquiorra. Now that made the expression change on that little nihilist's face. Those green eyes widened. Ulquiorra wasn't expecting this to happen, it wasn't in his calculation. Grimmjow decided not to comment; he could revel in the sight forever. He kissed Ulquiorra,forcing his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth. when he reluctantly pulled away for air he noticed that even Ulquiorra had got a little hard; even if the expression on that pale face had remained the same. "Good to see there's at least one part of you that's... hot." Ulquiorra had a hard time understanding what Grimmjow had meant and it bugged him to no end.

Of course, it was only after their love-making that Grimmjow realised just how good his cool skin felt. He pulled out and took hold of Ulquiorra's right foot, pressing it against his forehead before planting light kisses on it and trailing them back up to Ulquiorra's lips as he fell beside him.  
>"Now will you be quiet?" Ulquiorra asked rather straighforwardly.<br>"Oh shut up." Grimmjow muttered, snuggling back beside Ulquiorra and closing his eyes.


	2. Overwhelmed

Prompt from .net/s/7786018/1/Grimmjow_and_Ulquiorras_50_Sentences / GrimmUlquigrrrl.) - Overwhelmed: Ulquiorra tried, so hard, to hold back his frantic moans for more, harder, faster,and for the first time in his life he couldn't keep his stoic silence; never before had be felt such lust, never before had he been so overwhelmed by the pleasure barraging him at Grimmjow's hands, and never before had he wanted anything so bad.

It was unknown how the two had ended up like this; Grimmjow was pounding inside Ulquiorra so hard that neither of them knew what way was up. Except Ulquiorra was using a tremendous amount of focus, trying to silence himself. Grimmjow's feral and almost uncontrollable actions were driving him crazy and making him feel so much that he'd never felt before. Of course, Grimmjow being as loud as he was usually with his moaning and grunting was not helping. Grimmjow picked up one of Ulquiorra's legs and flung it over his shoulder, enabling him to thrust deeper inside of Ulquiorra; at which point all hope was lost in Ulquiorra ever keeping quiet. He cried out; causing Grimmjow to stop for a minute in shock.  
>"U-Ulquiorra.." he said quietly, placing a hand on the pale face in front of him. Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly.<br>"Move." he said bluntly. Grimmjow didn't have to be asked twice. He pulled out and thrusted back in hard, pausing again when he heard a whimper out of Ulquiorra. "More... Give me more Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's voice carried a faint hint of lust in it's tone. He eagerly put his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him into a frenzied kiss as the blue haired man continued his movements.  
>"Ah. Ulquiorra.." Grimmjow groaned, breaking the kiss for breath. Ulquiorra had never felt this need, he'd never wanted something so much before; he just had to voice it. Louder and louder, more and more.<br>"F-Faster! More! Please!" he could hardly believe himself that he was begging, but he was in no position to dwell on it as Grimmjow repeatedly hit his prostate. Grimmjow was in complete bliss; finally hearing the emotion from that monotoned voice, finally hearing his own name roll off the tongue of his lover in such a passionate way.  
>"Open your eyes." Grimmjow muttered between thrusts. Ulquiorra complied and opened them, looking up at Grimmjow.<br>"Th-Thrust harder Grimmjow... I-I'm..." Grimmjow nodded and thrusted harder, frantically, unable to keep a steady rhythm going. Ulquiorra didn't close his eyes. He'd been told to open them; he'd thought of it like an order. He watched as Grimmjow's expression change; just when he thought things couldn't get any better, the look on Grimmjow's face when he released, buried deep inside, uravelled him. He cried out, loud, as he came. He didn't want this to end, even as he came down from his high. He was panting, still looking into Grimmjow's eyes. Words didn't need to be exchanged. Grimmjow could finally see the emotion in the 4th Espada's eyes; to him, that said more than any words could. Instead, Grimmjow smiled, and kissed the man on his cheek. He could taste the sweat and the lingering libido in the air... that was all he needed.


End file.
